


New love, lasting love

by chicagofirelover16



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Hurt Matthew Casey, Life - Freeform, Love, Smut, one shot series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16
Summary: This is a one shot series of matt and sylvies life togeterI do not own the nbc charactersMajor death at the end...
Relationships: Matt casey and sylvie brett
Comments: 29
Kudos: 72





	1. The begging of forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please commet and request and kudos! Thanks

“Hey, man chief wants you in his office.” Kelly Severide tells his best friend Matt Casey, in the common room one morning.  
“Okay, thanks man.” Casey says setting his coffee cup down and heading to the chief's office. 

On his walk to the office Matt hears a laugh that he has come to love. Sylvies laugh. He smiles at the sound as he approaches bodens office.  
Matt reaches bodens office and knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” Boden says 

“Hey chief Severide said you wanted to see me.” Casey says   
“Yes, donna won a dinner for four at terrances school fundraiser.” Boden says and sighs at Casey's questing look, then Boden continues “she said i had to ask someone besides herman or mouch, so i thought, well hoping that you could come and maybe bring someone?” Boden asks   
“Sure, I actually have someone in mind.” Casey says smiling, thinking about the woman that's been on his mind for the last year..  
“When's the dinner?” Casey asks   
“Saturday at 7pm at the bellemore.”   
Boden says   
“Okay see you there.” Casey says and nods at the chief and heads out to find severide.  
Casey finds Severide in Severide's quarters.   
Casey goes in without knocking.  
“Hey man what did the chief want?” Severide asks not looking up from his paperwork.  
“He asked me to go to dinner with him and donna friday night and asked me to bring a date.”   
Casey says, Severide laughs and asks “you gonna finally ask Brett out?”   
“Yes actually but im gonna ask her out for a date before the dinner with the bodens because i don't want that to be our first date.”   
Casey says, smiling at the thought of sylvie.   
“Well she's in the bunk room go ask her.”   
Severide says .  
“Okay I will.” Casey says.

Matt finds Sylvie on her bunk in the bunk room, reading a book.  
“Hey.” Matt says as he approaches sylvie.   
“Hey, whats up?” Sylvie asks with her beaming smile, as Matt sits at the end of her bunk.  
“Well, i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Casey asks and Sylvie smiles brightly at him.

“I would love to!” Sylvie says, then adds   
“But what about gabby?”   
“Gabbys in my past, I want to move on, and I would like that to be with you.” Casey admits finally.   
“I would love that!” Sylvie confesses, smiling brightly.   
Matt takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.  
“Ok well i'll see you tomorrow at 7?” Casey asks, smiling at her with his signature smile.   
“Absolutely!” Sylvie says happily.   
Just then the bells go off.

ALL UNITS HOUSE FIRE 156 rogers ave.  
Dispatch says over the alarm. 

“Well i guess we got work to do.” Matt says as he runs to his rig and Sylvie follows and goes to her rig. 

In the ambo Foster notices that Sylvie is in an extremely good mood. “What's that smile about, partner?”   
Foster asks as she pulls out of 51.   
“Matt asked me out.” Sylvie says, blushing.   
Foster whoops and hollers in the ambo and high fives sylvie.  
“About damn time.” Foster says and Sylvie laughs.   
“I think so too.” Sylvie says as they pull up to the house fire. 

—-  
Matt jumps out of 81 and starts barking orders, as hes ordering his men and women to do their jobs he glances over to Sylvie and nods, letting her know that he will be back.   
Just as Matt and Gallo go to enter the house there's a big explosion that knocks them back, hard on the concrete.   
Sylvie rushes to Matt's side, as foster checks on gallo. 

“Are you ok?” Sylvie asks, panicking and concerned, trying to keep her emotions in check though. 

“Yea!” Matt says that's when he notices there's blood running into his eye.   
“Your bleeding.” Sylvie says, noticing the cut above Matt's left eye.   
“Let me check it out in the rig, can you walk?” Sykvie asks as she goes to help him up.   
“I think so.” Matt says getting up and making sure gallos ok, which he is he got a gash on his arm though, that foster is stitching up. 

As Sylvie starts to disinfect Matt's cut she tries to distract him with talk about their date.  
“So what are we doing on our date tomorrow night?” Sylvie asks with a smile. That smile that always sends shivers over Matt, it's just so infectious.   
Matt smiles and says “it's a surprise actually.” This makes Sylvie pout.   
“Then how will i know how to dress?” Sylvie asks, starting to panic. What if she dresses wrong?  
“Dress casual but not too casual.” Matt says wincing as Sylvie stitches him up.   
“Okay sounds like a plan. You're all stitched up.” Sylvie says with a smile and plants a soft, tender kiss next to the cut.  
“Thank you, I better go over see overhaul.” Matt says looking sylvie up and down.   
“Yea, you probably should.” Sylvie admits as she feels heat rise in her cheats from matts stares, she feels like it's a thousand degrees, just from one stare. Oh god what is she getting herself into she wonders.

By the time shift is over the next morning, the second shift has been run off their feet, with very little sleep. There were two house fires through the night and one person in distress for ambo.   
Matts just finishing up paperwork and heading to the locker room when he catches a glimpse of Sylvie in just her underwear and bra. 

Matt clears his throat as they are the only two in the locker room, making Sylvie jump and drop her hair brush.   
“Sorry didn't mean to scare you.” Matt says bending and picking up Sylvie's hair brush, as he does so he takes in her beautiful legs and his eyes wander up her body.   
Man she’s beautiful, Matt thinks to himself.  
Sylvie licks her lips as the heat rises in her once more, she takes the hair brush he is offering and puts it back in her locker. 

Matt leans in close to sylvies ear and whispers “You're very sexy and beautiful.” Chills runs up and down sylvies spine at his words. What's wrong with her? She thinks that Matt has never had this much effect on her before but now that she knows that he has feelings for her it unlocks a whole new territory. 

“Th-thank you.” Sylvie stutters.   
“I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable.” Matt says realizing it might be too much too soon.   
“No, not at all it's the opposite actually.” Sylvie admits seeing the embarrassment on Matt's face.   
“Oh, really?” Matt asks leaning in closing the distance between their faces and kisses Sylvie hard yet tenderly.   
They break apart after a minute or so, when they both need air. Matt leans his forehead against Sylvie and says “I've been dreaming of that kiss for a very long time.” They both chuckle and Sylvie admits “I have to.”   
Then she adds “I better get dressed.”   
Matt nods and says “yea i should get my things and head home.”  
Sylvie nods and smiles.

Matt gets his things and changes, then heads home.   
He catches up on some construction jobs estimates that he's been putting off. 

Meanwhile, Sylvie is telling Foster and Stella about what happened in the locker room and about their date that night. 

“Well, all i can say is good for you, and about damn time.” Stella says and the three women laugh.   
Stella and Emily help Sylvie pick out a killer outfit.   
Of a brown leather jacket, a yellow ruffle blouse and dark blue skinny jeans. Her short hair curled and left loose around her face and a smokey eye and red lips. 

Meanwhile over at matts severide asks him how hes feeling about that night 

“Honestly, nervous. I just want everything to be perfect.” Matt tells severide.   
“I know, honestly case i think you finally found the one.” Severide says, smirking at Casey and Matt smiles.   
“I think so too.” 

——  
Its 6:58pm and Matt walks up to sylvies apartment door, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. 

Sylvie hears the knock on the door and goes and answers it.   
Matts takes in a deep breath at the sight of Sylvie, she looks sexy as hell.   
Sylvie thinks the same about Matt as he's wearing a green T-Shirt with a jean jacket over it and dark blue jeans and black boots. 

“Hi, you look amazing,” Matt finally says.  
“Hi, you don't look bad yourself, captain.” Sylvie says with a little wink, she's feeling brave tonight, she wants this to work so badly.  
They both chuckle at the ‘Captain’ comment and wink. Matt takes sylvies hand and asks “are we ready to go?”   
“Yes!” Sylvie says happily.   
Matt leads Sylvie to his truck.   
“So where are we going?”   
“I was thinking we could go play whirly ball.” Matt says smiling.  
“Yes! I'd love to!” 

“Okay sounds good then .” Matt says 

Matt and Sylvie chat while they drive to the whirly ball arena. 

They talk about work and life.   
They reach the arena and they play a couple of rounds. They also grab some food at the food court. Sylvie wins the first game then Matt whens and the tiebreaker Sylvie wins.   
“Well now, what do I get for winning?” Sylvie asks seductively.  
“Whatever you want.” Matt replies, rubbing his hand up and down sylvies arm. Matts eyes going from Sylvies lips to her eyes and back, Sylvies doing the same.   
“Let's go back to your place.” Sylvie whispers as she leans in and kisses Matt, teasing him with her tongue.   
Matts breaks the kiss and takes Sylvies hand smiling and leads her out of the arena and to the truck. 

On the drive to Matt's new apartment, Matt says “you know i'm not expecting anything, right?” As he looks over and sees Sylvie looking out the passenger window, playing with her watch strap.   
“I know, I'm sorry if I seem easy, or if I'm rushing things.” Sylvie says nervelessly.   
“Hun, I don't think either of those things, I just want you to know, we can do whatever makes you comfortable. It's not like we are strangers. We have known each other for 6 years.” Matts says smiling at sylvie.  
Sylvie smiles at his nickname for her, and how sweet he truly is.   
“Thank you, I want to be with you matt.” Sylvie says as Matt parks the truck and Sylvie leans over and kisses Matt fiercely.   
Matt pulls Sylvie close, and wraps his hands around her waist, as Sylvie fists her hands in his shirt blonde hair. 

They break apart for air and Matt says “let's move this inside.” Smiling brightly at sylvie. 

As they go into Matt's apartment, they start kissing passionately.   
Sylvie shrugs out of her jacket, letting it fall on the floor.  
Matt does the same with his jacket, and then takes off Sylvie's blouse.   
Matt starts kissing sylvies neck, and down her collar bone, towards her breasts.  
Sylvie moans Matt's name.   
“Oh matt.” Sylvie moans as her hands find his belt buckle.   
Matt moans as Sylvie finds his erection, through his boxers.   
“We need to move to the bedroom.” Matt says  
Slyvie nods as she smiles and starts to move her hand over his erection.   
He moans as they kiss their way to his bedroom.   
Once in the bedroom, Sylvie takes Matt's shirt off of him and kisses down his abs to his happy trail.   
Matt moans and says “you don't have to if you don't want to babe.” As Sylvie starts to take his erection out of his boxers.   
“I want to.” Sylvie says smirking up at him as she kneels in front of him.   
She takes his boxers off and starts kissing him, and livking her tongue down his shaft.   
Matt moans as she takes him in her mouth and sucks softly. 

After a few minutes mat cant take anymore, and tells sylvie “i want you, and if you don't stop I'm gonna come baby.” Sylvie smiles and stands up, kissing him letting him taste himself on her tongue and lips.  
Matt pushes Sylvie onto the bed and takes her black lacy thong off and starts kissing between her thighs and suddenly hes licking her clit.   
“Ahh.” Sylvie says taken by surprise and then moans “oh Matt , that feels so good.”   
Matt keeps up his work until Sylvie comes not once but twice. Then he finally slides her to her. 

They make love for hours and finally they crash and sylvie says “that was amazing,” groggily.  
“It was.” Matt agreed.


	2. Dinner with the bodens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and sylvie have dinner with the chief and donna, they run into someone unexpected and they say i love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the first chapter!   
> Please continue to kudos and comment and request and follow!

Its the day of the dinner with the bodens, and sylvie was nervous. Nobody besides Severide, kidd and foster knew about Matt and sylvie. Sylvie was scared how the chief would react.   
Stella came over to help calm Sylvie as foster was busy with her family. 

“Brett, everything is gonna be fine. Chief will probably give his speech on in house relationships and then that be it.” Stella says 

Sylvie sighs heavily, then smiles and says “yea you're probably right.” 

The rest of the afternoon at bretts is spent laughing and getting dressed in a killer navy blue cocktail dress. The dress has lace covering the cleavage but the back is open going down just above sylvies butt.   
She's also wearing black strap stilettos.   
Her makeup is done in a smokey eye and red lips. 

“Wow, you look killer.” Stella says smiling as she fusses with a curl that is out of place on sylvies head.   
Sylvies hair is pinned half back and curled. 

“Awe thanks, you did an amazing job on my hair.” Sylvie says complimenting her best friend.   
“Thanks I think you are gonna knock the socks off of matt casey.” Stella says and they both laugh. 

Casey is walking up to sylvies apartment as Stella is coming down, Stella smiles at Matt and says “she looks gorgeous, have fun.” She winks at Matt and they both laugh and Matt says “she's always gorgeous.” Smiling brightly at the thought of sylvie.   
“Man, you got it bad, you're in love captain.” Stella teases as she heads towards her jeep.   
Matt stopped for a second and thought about it, he was madly in love with Sylvie brett.   
Matt was smiling widely when he reached sylvies door and knocked.   
———————————  
Sylvie answered the door and saw Matt standing there, smiling charmingly, with a bright red bouquet of a dozen roses. ”what are these for?” Sylvie asks as she takes the flowers from Matt as he hands them to her.   
“Just a reminder of how much i care about you.” Matt says as he kisses Sylvie tenderly.  
Sylvie smiles into the kiss.   
They pull apart after a few moments and Matt says “we should head to the bellemore, even though i much rather stay here and take that dress off of you.” With a wink.   
Sylvie laughs and playfully smacks Matt’s arm and says “we can't keep the chief waiting.” And then adds “but you'll get to take this off me later, if you play your cards right, captain.” With a little wink and a tender kiss.   
Matt laughs as Sylvie grabs him by the hand and practically pulls him out of the apartment.   
—————————  
Once in the truck, They chat and talk about how the last shift went.   
“I missed you today though.” Matt says honestly.   
Sylvie smiles and says “I missed you too!”   
Matt takes sylvies hand in his and kisses the back of it, as he's pulling into the bellemore.   
“Are you ready?” Matt asks sylvie and she smiles and nods, she wants everyone to know that shes matts and matts her’s.

They walk into the restaurant holding hands, they reach the hostess who asks if they have a reservation.   
“Yes we are here with the bodens.” Matt says smiling.   
“Yes, right this way sir.” The hostess says and leads Matt and Sylvie towards boden and donna.   
Matt never lets go of Sylvies hand the whole time.  
They finally come into the eyesight of chief and donna.   
They both stand to greet Matt and sylvie.   
“Well now, isn't this a surprise.” Wallace says, hugging sylvie as Donna hugs matt, then matt shakes the chiefs hand as donna hugs Sylvie.   
“Sorry we didn't tell you yesterday Chief, but we haven't really told anyone besides severide, kidd and foster.” Matt explains.   
“It's okay, so you two are together then?” Wallace asks as they all sit down and look through the menus that they have been given.   
“Yes.” Matt and Sylvie both answer at the same time, and they chuckle at each other and hold hands.   
“Well I'm happy for you two, I couldn't imagine two better people to be together.” Chief says, smiling.   
“Thanks chief.” Matt says.  
“How long have you been together?” Donna asks.

“Not long, but it feels right.” Matt says, smiling at sylvie.

“So, when will you be telling the rest of the house?” Wallace asks.   
“Next shift.” Sylvie says just as the waiter comes over and takes their orders.   
Matt and Wallace order steak and potatoes and vegetables, while Donna orders a chicken salad and Sylvie orders the chicken parmesan. The men have whiskey while the ladies have red wine. 

They chat and laugh for a little while.   
Matt's arm is resting on the back of sylvies chair, his hand on her shoulder, when a familiar voice is heard…. 

“Chief?” The familiar voice asks and everyone looks and sees Gabby dawson. 

——————————  
To say Sylvie is shocked and surprised to see her former best friend and boyfriends ex-wife in front of her is an understatement. 

“Gabby?” Matt says   
“Dawson, it's good to see you.” Chief says as donna hugs gabby.   
Gabby has a man with her who seems and stunned as sylvie. 

“Hi how are you guys?” Gabby asks.  
“We’re great actually.” Matt says a little curt.   
“I'm sorry if i'm interrupting something.” Gabby says   
“Nonsense.” Donna says happily.   
Gabby looks towards Sylvie now who has a death grip on Matt's hand.   
“How are you brett?” Gabby asks   
“Very well, you?” Sylvie says coldly.  
“I'm good, actually everyone, this is my fiancé Rick.” Gabby says happily and Matt chokes on his whiskey. Sylvie pats his back, making sure he's ok.   
“Congratulations.” Matt says hoarsely.  
“Thanks matt.” Gabby says.   
“Sylvie and I are actually together now too.” Matt says, taking Sylvies hand.”   
“Oh wow.” Gabby then adds “good for you two, i'm honestly happy for you two.” Just then the waiter comes with their food and gabby says “well we should get going it was nice seeing you guys.”   
“Can you stop by the house while you're in town?” Ask the chief.  
“No we are leaving first thing in the morning sorry.” Gabby says with a small smile.   
“Oh, well it was nice seeing you dawson and congratulations and good luck.” Boden says and hugs dawson.   
“Thanks chief, means a lot.” Gabby says then they disappear through the restaurant.

“Well that was interesting.” Donna says.   
Everyone nods their heads in agreement.   
“You okay casey?” Wallace asks the question Sylvie is wondering about too..  
“Yea, actually better than I probably should be, at least now i know she won't be trouble for me and brett.” Matt says, smiling at Sylvie, who returns his smile. 

“True, I'm happy you both have found someone and moved on.” Wallace says happily. 

The subject changes to terrance and how he’s doing.   
Then to donnas work at the school, then to 51.  
They chat and laugh and have a great evening. 

By the time they get back to matts, Sylvies is exhausted.   
“Are you ok?” Matt asks, holding Sylving close.   
“Yeah i'm glad she's found someone, like you said now she won't be bothering us.” Sylvie says honestly.  
“Yes, that's true, I want to tell you something sylvie.”   
Matt says as he looks into her eyes.  
“What's that?” Sylvie asks nervously   
“I know we have only been together a short while but I have realized I'm madly in love with you and have been for quite some time now.” Matt says and kisses Sylvie tenderly.   
“Matt, I'm madly in love with you too, I have been for so long.” Sylvie says when they break apart from their kiss.   
They both smile. 

They get into bed that night and feel like they finally found their home. Homes not a place it's a person, and they both have found that person with eachother.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments and requests!   
> Keep them coming!   
> This chapter was requested by a fan! Big shout out to you! 
> 
> Thanks!   
> Xx

It's been 6 months since the dinner with the bodens.   
It's late October, it's a few days before halloween when sylvie and foster are called to a case at a juvenile detention centre. Sylvie and foster have been working with a case worker named Ryan to try and help this boy named Isaac get better treatment. 

Matt is organizing 81 when Sylvie and Foster pull into the apparatus floor. 

Sylvie comes over to Matt and wraps her arms around his waist up to his shoulders, and kisses his neck.   
“Hi,” Matt says sweetly and a little surprised by the action at work.   
“Hi.” Sylvie replies.  
“How was the call?” Matt asks turning to face Sylvie and kissing her forehead before they put distance between them, because they are still new and at work.

“It was brutal, we think theres this officer that's abusing these kids.” Brett starts to explain when there is a voice that calls out her name from behind her. 

“Sylvie.” Ryan calls as he enters the apparatus floor. 

“Oh, hi ryan.” Sylvie says as she turns and sees the case worker from the call, they just got back from. 

Matt tenses as Ryan hugs Sylvie, the hug throwing both sylvie and matt off guard. 

“Is there something wrong with isaac or the case?” Sylvie asks as she breaks the hug.   
“No, I came by to see if you wanted to go for drinks tomorrow night.” Ryan asks, smiling flirtatiously at sylvie.   
Matt stiffens at the thought of someone else with the woman he loves more than the air he breathes.  
Matt steps forward and wraps his arm possessively around sylvie. Matt clears his throat to let his presence known, but Sylvie already knew he was there, his presence is always known by her, when he leaves it like a lack of oxygen in her lungs, she needs him. 

“Ryan this is my boyfriend, Captain Matt Casey.” Sylvie introduces Matt, and puts a smile on both of their faces.   
“Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were seeing anyone.”   
Ryan says sheepishly.  
“It's okay-“ sylvies cut off by the bells.

ALL UNITS BOATING AND MOTOR VEHICLE ACCIDENT CHICAGO RIVER.

“We better get going.” Matt says to Sylvie and she nods, Matt kisses her possessively and then says “be safe, i love you.”sylvie nods and says “you too, i love you.” 

They go to their rigs and tear off towards the accident. 

“You okay captain?” Stella asks with a smirk at the tense matt next to her.   
“Yea, why?” Asks Matt as he puts on his gloves angrily.  
“Well I saw the man over with Brett and now you're putting your gloves on a little aggressively. ``Kidd says and matt's looks at his gloves, okay maybe he was being a little harsh with his gloves he admits.   
“This guy she's working with for a call she was just on asked her out.” Matt says a little gruffly.  
Mouch and gallo and otis all start to chuckle in the back.   
“What?” Matt whips his head around to them.  
“Well, captain it sounds like you're jealous.” Gallo says   
Everyone takes a breath at gallos braveness and stupidity at telling the captain he’s jealous.   
“I'm not a jealous person gallo.” Matt says defensively   
“Well captain you are when it comes to brett.” Stella says.   
Matt thinks about it for a minute.  
He couldn't stand the thought of that man or any man being with brett. They fit together so perfectly he loves everything about her.   
Okay maybe he is jealous  
, but he’d never admit it to the truck crew.   
Finally they arrive at the scene.

The scene is a mess, a drunk driver of a mini van ran over the bank and hit a speed boat. There were a bunch of people on the boat and two people in the van. 

Matt automatically jumps into captain mood when he jumps out of 81.   
A victim from the boat was able to get to shore and tell them how many people was on the boat and how many feelinto the water.   
“Okay there's 3, on board 1 stuck under the minivan and 2 overboard. There was a total of 7 people on the boat now there's 6 to be counted for.” Matt lets the crews now. 

Severide gets squad ready to go into the water, severide and cruz gear up as tony and capp ancer them.   
Matt and Gallo get on the aerial ladder that is extended over the water so they can try to get the victim from the van. 

Severide and cruz both bring up the two victims from the water and take them to brett and foster.   
The one man comes to, and brett can smell the liquor on him. He starts flailing around and being aggressive with brett.   
Matt just got down off the aerial from extracting the already deceased drunk driver from the van when he rushes to sylvies aid but Kidd stops him.   
“Captain, shes fine she can handle her self.” Kidd reminds him matt takes a deep breath and nods and goes to work on trying to get the van off the boat.   
————————-

By the time they are done at the river it's well past dinner time.   
Matt goes to his quarters and does paper work while gallo and ritter make dinner. 

Sylvie comes and finds matt.   
She doesn't knock, she just goes right in. She knows she doesn't need to knock. 

“Hey babe, whats up?” Matt asks as Sylvies closes the blinds.   
“I loved how jealous you got today.” Sylvie says coming to sit on matts lap.   
“Oh really?” Matt asks as sylvie starts kissing his neck.   
“Yea it was really hot.” Sylvie says and they both chuckle.   
“I love you sylvie brett and i couldnt imagine my life without you any more. I dont want you with anyother man just me.” Matt admits and kisses sylvie tenderly.   
“I love you to matt, and i feel the same way.” Sylvie says.   
They kiss for a bit and then curl uo onto matts cot and fall asleep.   
The bells go off for ambo a few times but other than that it was a peaceful night.


	4. Thanksgiving pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and sylvie end up on their way to fowlerton when something unexpected happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all enjoy this as much as i loved writing it!! 
> 
> Xx

HI EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE LOVE and comments!   
Please continue to comment and love and follow!!   
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Thanks xxx 

The morning after shift at 51, just a day away from from thanksgiving, Matt and sylvie are getting ready to leave the fire house when sylvie gets a call from her mom.

“It’s mom I better take this.” Sylvie says to Matt who nods and says “I have to catch severide anyways.” “Ok, ill meet you on the apparatus floor in a few.”  
“Sounds good, i love you.” Matt says and kisses sylvie tenderly.   
Sylvie answers the phone.  
“Hi mom.” Sylvie says to Alice Brett.  
“Hi sweetheart how are you.” Alice asks her daughter.  
“Im good, just about to leave the staion with matt, is everything ok?” Sylvie asks her mom.  
“Oh yes honey, everything is fine.” Alice says then takes a minute and adds, “I know it's short notice but I was hoping you and Matt would come home for thanksgiving and grandma Ruth's 90th birthday.” Alice says sweetly.  
“Oh, i forgot grandmas birthday party was this week.” Sylvie says ashamed that she forgot.  
Sylvie quickly adds, “ill talk to matt and see if we can come, whens the party again.”   
“The day after tomorrow, and we would love to finally meet matt!” Alice says enthusiastically.   
“Oh okay, i'll have to see if we can get that shift off.” Sylvie says as she closes her locker and grabs her bag, heading for the apparatus floor.  
“Okay let me know, we miss you sylvie.” Alice says and Sylvie can hear the longing in her mom's voice.   
“I will, I love you mom and I miss you guys too.” Sylvie says. she honestly does miss her family back home, just not the drama. Sylvie hangs up the phone and waits for matt.  
—————————-  
Meanwhile in Severide's quarter’s, Matt, Kelly and Stella are gathered with the blinds closed.  
“I can't believe you're gonna ask Brett to marry you!” Kidd says enthusiastically, clapping her hands together at the sight of the ring in Matt's hands.  
“Neither can I, it feels like a dream come true, honestly.” Matt says smiling happily at the thought.

“Im happy for you man, I think you finally found the right match for you.” Severide says, clapping Matt on the back.  
“Thanks me too.” Matt says as he puts the ring back in his bag, just then Matt gets a text from sylvie.

Sylvie: hey mom wants us to come to fowlerton for thanksgiving and stay a little longer for my grandma’s 90th birthday party, chief is just about to leave can i ask him to find replacements for us for the next shift?

Matt: Sure, I'd love to go and meet your family, and of course you can ask the chief, I'm on my way to the apparatus floor to meet you.

Sylvie: okay great thanks so much! Okay im asking him now.

Matt: kay.

Matt quickly tells Severide and kidd that Matt and Sylvie will be off next shift and he’s probably going to propose while in fowlerton.  
Severide and kidd wishes him luck and then Matt heads to find Sylvie and the chief.

——————-  
“Hey chief, Matt and I was wondering if we could have nextshift off as it’s my grandma's 90th birthday and I would love for Matt and I to go to fowlerton for it.” Sylvie explains to the chief as Matt comes up behind her and puts his hand on the small of her back.   
“Of course, I'll get floaters in for the next shift, go have a good time, we will see you shift after next.” Boden says as the three of them start to walk to their cars. 

“Thanks chief.” Matt says, shaking bodens hand, then opening sylvies door for her.  
“Yes thanks so much chief.” Sylvie says smiling.  
“No problem.” Boden says as he crosses the street to his own vehicle.

When matt enters his truck, Sylvie pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
“What was that for?” Matt asks, breaking their kiss for air.   
“I have been wanting to kiss you like that, all shift.” Sylvie admits.  
“Well we could have some fun before we leave for fowlerton.” Matt suggests, as he pulls Sylvie in for another hot and heavy kiss.   
“Ok, lets get going then so we do have time.” Sylvie says breaking their kiss and buckling up, making matt chuckle.  
“Are we inpatient this morning?” Matt asks, chuckling as he drives away from the curb.   
“Alittle, yeh.” Sylvie admits, which makes her blush.   
Matt rubs his hand over her thigh, ever so lightly and runs in up to her to her groin, making Sylvie suck in air.  
“Matt casey are you teasing me while driving?” Sylvie says mock surprised.  
“Yes, baby I am.” Matt admits with a smirk.  
“Well hunny, two can play that game.” Sylvie says as she takes his hand that's now starting to rub her through her jeans, and takes his thumb and sucks it ever so lightly.  
Matt inhales sharply and says “Sylvie, honey that's not fair.” Sylvie laughs and sucks harder on his thumb.  
By this time they have reached Matt's apartment, sylvie practically lives there but they haven't made it official yet.

Matt shuts off the engine to his truck and tugs sylvie into his lap, making her squeal.   
“Now honey, I think it's time for payback.” Matts says as he starts kissing sylvies neck in all the right spots.  
“Oh matt.” Sylvie moans as she starts grinding against his lap.  
“We should take this inside.” Matt says taking a moment from kissing sylvies neck.  
“I agree.” Sylvie says and climbs off of his lap.  
They hurry inside and once inside, they start taking off each other's clothes.  
Matt leads them to their room, while never breaking their kiss after their shirts come off.  
Matt pins Sylvie against the wall, pinning Sylvies hands over her head and starts sucking her nipples.  
Sylvie moans at this and tries to grind against matts crotch for some friction, but Matt doesn't let this happen, he moves out of her reach, making her groan at this.  
“Please baby i need you.” Sylvie begs.  
Matt stops kissing Sylvies neck, so he can answer. “Okay, let's move to the bed.” Matt says but Sylvie shakes her head and answers with “right here right now, i need you.” Matt chuckles and nods, “someone really is impatient this morning.” He says smirking.  
Sylvie rolls her eyes and pulls Matt closing to her, Matt lines up with her and slides into her, making them both moan into their kiss.  
Matt, sucks and kisses Sylvies nipples as she kisses his neck.  
It's not long before they come together.  
——————————————  
They clean up and have a shower and pack for the next four days.  
When they are back into matts truck ready to leave, Sylvie texts her mother.

Sylvie: hey mom, we are on our way. We got a shift off so we will be there for a few extra days if that's ok?

Alcie: oh my gracious, I can't wait! And that's fine sweetheart. Love you see you soon. Drive safe. 

Sylvie: Thanks mom, we will. See you soon. Love you xx. 

Sylvie frowns out the window, she loves her family but, its hard to go back to fowlerton with everything. There's Kyle, Hope and Harrison, that she has to face. She doesn't know how she's going to handle all of this.

Matt notices sylvie is in deep in thought and frowning, and puts a hand on sylvies knee and asks “what's wrong baby”  
“Nothing, relly” Sylvie says and Matt looks at her with a raised eyebrow, just for a second and she takes a deep breath and says “I'm scared of going back honestly.” As she plays with her watch strap.  
“Oh, because of kyle?” Matt asks and Sylvie nods and adds “and Hope and Harrison.”  
Matt nods his head in acknowledgement and says “i'm with you now noone is going to hurt you, or belittle you while i'm around.” Matt says then adds “i don't know how anyone can think badly of you, you are the most generous, sweet, caring and loving, and kindest person i know.”  
“Awe, thanks matt, i love you so much, thanks for making me feel better.” Sylvie says, intertwining their fingers and kissing his hand.  
They chat for awhile is hand. 

———————-  
They chat and drive for a while and then once they are just outside of fowlerton, Sylvie gets nauseous.  
“Matt you need to pull over i'm gonna be sick.” Sylvie says to Matt with her hand over her mouth.   
“Are you okay baby?” Matt asks as he pulls into a drugstore parking lot on the edge of town.   
“I dont know.” Sylvie says as she jumps out of the truck and heads for the bushes on the side of the parking lot, so she can puke her guts up.   
After three minutes Matt gets worried and heads over to her. “Everything alright babe?” Matt asks as he reaches her and rubs her back with one hand and holds her hair back with the other.   
“Matt you shouldn't have to see me like this.” Sylvie says as she continues to throw up.  
“Sylvie, forever and Always, no matter what, i promise you that i will always be by your side.” Matt says as Sylvie starts to stand, and he hands her a bottle of water, some tissues and gum, from the truck.  
“Thank you,” Sylvie says as she cleans herself up, then adds, “thank you matt for saying that about forever and always, and i feel the same way too,, i will always be there for you too, no matter what.” Sylvie kisses matts cheek.  
“Good, i'm glad, so do you know what made you sick babe?” Matt asks as he embraces her.  
“Honestly, I think I do.” Sylvie admits then adds “I did the math, and thought about all the signs...Matt, I think I'm pregnant.” Sylvie sucks in a breath after she's finished rambling and all of a sudden, matts got her in a tight embrace and spins her around.   
“Really?” Matt asks as he sets her down and Sylvie is giggling.  
“Yea i think so but i'm about to go buy a test to make sure.” Sylvie smiles happily at the goofy grin on Matt's face.  
“Okay, lets go.” Matt says and Sylvie cuckles, then Sylvie says in awe “you're really happy at the thought of us being parents, aren't you?” As she rubs her hand up his chest, to his neck to bring his head forward to lean his forehead onto hers.  
“Of course i am, aren't you?” Matt asks, wrapping his arms around her as the cold indianna wind whips past them.  
“Very much, I'm just in awe, that's all. But i better go buy the test before it gets too late.” Sylvie says and kisses Matt's cheek again, then breaks their embrace.  
“Do you want me to come with?” Matt asks, taking Sylvie’s hand.  
“Of course, if you want to that is.” Sylvie says.  
“Of course I want to.” Matt admits, Sylvie smiles at this. They start to walk towards the drug store, when Matt asks “are you going to take the test here or wait until we get to your parents place?” As they open the store doors.  
“I should take it before we head to my parents. Justso the test isnt spotted.” Sylvie saysand matt nodds, and says “it better this way so if it is false there no questions.” Sylvie nods and smile’s as they walk to the pregnancy test isle.  
Sylvie picks out the most accurate one and they head to the cash.  
They get to the cash and pay for the test. Sylvie heads to the washroom as Matt waits for her by the frontdoors to the store.

Matts texting severide,

Severide: You guys there yet?

Casey: we are just outside flowerton, had to make a pit stop.

Severide: oh?

Casey: sylvie got sick.

Severide: case is your driving that bad? Lol

Casey: very funny, but no, she’s currently taking a pregnancy test…..

Severide: WHAT???? Dont you guys use pertection?

Casey: not really shes on the pill.

Severide: that dont matter, obviously.

Casey: its okay though, i want this. So does sylvie.

Severide: well then, i hope it works out. Stella is goona freak.

Casey: you cant tell her tell sylvie is ready to tell you guys, im following her lead with this one.

Severide: fine. 

Casey: thanks man see you in a few days.

Matt puts up his phone when he see a familiar figure starts to approach the store.  
Just then sylvie runs towards him from the store, and throw her hands around his neck.

“Its positive, 6-8 weeks alond! This is really happening.” Sylvie says excitedly and giggles as matt spins her again.

Just then the familiar figure approaches them.  
“Sylvie?” Harrison asks.


	5. Fowlerton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of there weekend in fowlerton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you kudos and your comments . Please keep it up. And please remember my grammar and spelling sucks so if there's any mistakes I am very sorry for them.  
> Thanks xx

Sylvie spins around and is faced with someone she does not want to see.

A frown descends on Sylvies face as she looks Harrison in the face. 

“What are you doing here?” Harrison asks 

Sylvie looks bewildered and opens and closes her mouth a few times, not able to form words, so Matt answers for her.

“We are here to celebrate thanksgiving and sylvies grandmas 90th birthday.” Matt answers and wraps a protective arm around Sylvie, as Harrison comes closer. 

“And who are you?” Harrion asks Matt with a pointed look. 

“Matt Casey, sylvies boyfriend.” Matt answers smiling, even though he wants to knock Harrison out already. However the introduction of being sylvies boyfriend is enough to smile, then there's the fact that she’s pregnant with his baby. 

Matts brought out of his thoughts when Harrison scoffs at them. 

“Harrison, what do you want?” Sylvie finally finds words, but they are quiet. 

“I thought you might’ve come to your senses and came to get me back.” Harrison says cockily and puffs his chest out a little at the idea of someone begging for him. 

“Ha, yea right, nice dreamland you live in Harrison, I've finally got my life on the right path, no way I'd come back for you.” Sylvie says snuggling a little closer to matt. 

“Whatever, apparently it's not too good according to people around town.” Harrison says crossing his arms. “My life is a lot better now that you're not in it.” Sylvie retrots and Matt is so proud of her. “Yea whatever, you’re still that sylvie that needs to be with someone, cause you can't stand to be alone.” Harrison says and Sylvie doesn't know what to say to this and Matt talks for her again. “Sylvie is the most bravest and kindest, caring, considerate, genuine person i know, she takes life by the horns and gives it her all no matter the situation or the problem, she's the best damn paramedic i've ever had the honour and privilege to work with. She doesn't need anyone she can take care of herself just fine. She's also the love of my life, so I'd watch what comes out of your mouth about her, while I'm around.” Matt tells harrison. 

Harrison rolls his eyes, but before he can speak sylvies phone goes off and she looks at it. 

“Its mom wanting to know why we are taking so long.” Sylvie explains and Matt nods and says “we best be going then.” Matt answers and she nods and they start to leave when sylvie turns around and says to Harrison “the best thing that ever happened was u calling off the wedding and me going to Chicago my life couldn't be better, i didn't need you then and I definitely don't need you now.” She says this with utmost proudness and happiness. 

—————————-

Matt and Sylvie jump into Matt's truck, Matt brings Sylvie into a passionate kiss, when they pull apart, Sylvie asks “what was that for?” “ That was to thank you for being so amazing, also because I can't believe we are actually going to be parents!!!” Matt says happily.

Sylvie chuckles then says “me either, are we going to tell my family?” As they start driving towards Sylvies family farm.

“Yes, whenever you want to.” Matt says, smiling at Sylvie as they turn down the driveway to the Brett’s farm.

Once they arrive, Alice and Garth meet them at the door.

"Oh, my sweet girl, how I've missed you." Alice says as she wraps her daughter into a hug.

"Hi mama, I've missed you too"tosylvie says as she pulls away from her mother's embrace.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you?" Garth asks his daughter.

"Better than I have been in a long time daddy."

"That's good sweetie." Alice says then sylvie introduces Matt as they walk into the living area, where sylvie's brother and grandma is sitting looking at their childhood photo albums.

"Ben and mom ruth, look who's here" Alice says to her son and mother in law.

"Sylvie, sweetheart, so nice to see you."

"Its nice to see you to grandma."

"Everyone, this is Captain Matt Casey, my boyfriend." Sylvie says with the proudest smile ever.

"Welcome Matt, it's so nice to finally meet you." Alice says as she hugs matt.

"Its nice to finally meet you all too. Sylvie talks so much about you guys." Matt says as he shakes hands with Garth.

"She talks so much about you and everyone at 51 as well." Garth tells Matt. 

"Oh really now?" Matt asks with a twinkle in his eye as he looks at sylvie, who is blushing.

"Anyway, something smells delicious, momma" sylvie says to Alice.

"Well thank you sylvie, it's my chicken pot pie." Alice says as garth wraps an arm around her.

"Ooo, I can't wait, I love your chicken pot pie, mama." Sylvie says.

Everyone gathers around the table in the dining room and Ben starts to pour wine for everyone but when he reaches sylvie's wine glass she refuses. 

"No wine for me please, Ben."

Sylvie says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, why?"

Ben asks as Alice serves the pot pie.

"Well, should we tell them now matt?"

Sylvie asks 

And Matt smiles, nods and says "absolutely."

"We are pregnant." Sylvie says excitedly, and everyone erupts into cheers and congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you two." Alice says hugging both her daughter and matt.

They all talk and laugh during dinner then Alice asks “so are you going to stop working Sylvie?” Sylvie takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “No mama im not, we will find a nannie after my maternity leave is up.” Sylvie say, holding Matt's hand, who squeezes her hand in reassurance. 

"Oh, okay." Alice says taken back a little.

"Why don't we head into the family room, for some coffee and pie." Garth says looking towards his wife, to let her know to let the subject go.

Everyone nods and while sylvie helps her grandma into the family room matt lingers back to talk to Garth and Alice about something. 

"Mr and Mrs Brett, I want you to know I love your daughter dearly and I was planning on asking this before we found out she was pregnant ." Matt says and takes a deep breath, then adds "may I have your blessing to ask sylvie to marry me?" Matt asks, hoping the answer is yes.

Alice starts to squeal but Garth quickly quites her down.

"First of all Matt, please call us Garth and Alice, second of all of course you have our blessing." Garth says shaking Matt's hand then Alice hugs matt and says to him "out of the few men I have meet and heard about sylvie being with you are the one that she always talks about no matter her mood, no matter if she's already in a relationship or not. She loves you, has for a while now. You keep making her this happy, so of course you have our blessing." Alice patts his cheek and heads into to the family room with the rest of the family.

They're all sitting around talking and looking at photos of Ben and Sylvie when they were young. Talking about the baby and Matt can't think of a better time to ask Sylvie to spend the rest of their lives together.

They belong together he knows that, she knows that. Hell everyone knows that, so when there's a lull in the conversation Matt clears his throat, looking at garth who nods his okay.

"I would just like to say something about sylvie. Sylvie, sweetheart we have known each other for almost 7 years, you have seen me at my best and my worst, I was blind at first to not see the amazing and wonderful woman that was right in front of me all along. I believe that we get three loves in this life and the third one is the one that is unexpected and just pure joy, and sylvie Brett you are that for me. You were so unexpected, but yet I'm so grateful for you. You are giving me the life I've always dreamed of." Matt takes a shaky breath and stands up pulling sylvie with him as they were sitting next to each other on the sofa. "Matt..what" sylvie starts but covers her mouth as she's shocked when he gets down on one knee.

"Sylvie Evelyn Brett , I believe that hone is not a place but a person, and beautiful, your my home. Will you be my home for the rest of our lives? We see everyday in our line of work that everyday is a gift and there's no one I'd rather spend that gift with than you. Will you marry me?" Matt asks and sylvie sucks in a breath as she sees the ring Matt's holding, and at all his sweet words. Hes right home is a person not a place and hes her home too.

"Of course matt!" She says and there's cheers and applause all around them as matt engulfs her in a embrace and the tenderest kiss she has ever had.

When they pull apart, sylvie says "you are my home too baby." 


	6. Fowlerton/ grandma Ruth's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Ruth's birthday they have a run in with kyle and hope and matt plans a surprise for sylvie for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your love, kudos and comments.  
> Please keep them coming and if you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know!  
> Agin I do not own any NBC characters. 
> 
> Thanks all,   
> Xx

It's the day of grandma Ruth's birthday.

Yesterday was Thanksgiving, it was a nice little gathering at the Brett's, Matt and Sylvie had a great time. 

Today Matt and sylvie are playing on telling everyone about the engagement and the baby.

Matt woke up to sylvies side of the bed being empty.

Matt runs his hand over his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes and he sees sylvie looking out her childhood bedroom window, looking towards the back fields.

"Hun, you okay?" Matt asks as he gets up out of bed and walks towards her.

"Yeah,I'm okay. I just… I'm scared of how the rest of my family and fowlerton will take a third engagement and me being pregnant.." sylvie says with a tear running down her face, and as matt wipes the tear, Matt says to Sylvie "sweetheart, the family that matters here in fowlerton already approves of this, your mother actually told me that she thinks we are meant to be. The rest of fowlerton doesn't matter as long as you are happy." As he brushes a hair behind her ear and kisses her temple.

"I am so happy, I just keep waiting to wake up and for all of this to of been a dream. I don't want to mess this up. I want you and me and this baby forever." Sylvie says and then matt takes a deep breath and says "forever and always, no matter what I will always love you Sylvie Brett, and no one can change that sweetheart." He pulls sylvie into and embrace and just hold her for a few minutes then finally sylvie says "not even gabby?" Matt's taken back by the fear laced in sylvie's voice, he pulls back so he can look her straight in the eyes and says "no nany not even gabby can change the way I feel about you." Matt takes a deep breath and adds "i meant what i said the other night when I proposed, you are my home Sylvie, you are the love of my life. I always thought me and gabby would be having this life together but the more I think back on not only our marriage but our whole relationship it was on the rocks for a long time and I don't regret it because it brought me to you but I do regret not being with you sooner." "Thank you matt, I needed to hear that, I love you so very much, and I couldn't handle losing you." Sylvie admits.

"You don't have to worry about that because you will never lose me sweetheart. " Matt says kissing Sylvie passionately.

They quickly have a shower and then gets dressed and head downstairs. 

Alice has made eggs, toast and sausage.

"This all looks so delicious." Matt says and he pulls a chair out for Sylvie and then sits next to her.

"Why, thank you matt." Alice says as she smiles at him.

They start chatting, Ben and Garth talk to Matt about his construction job and then about what all his duties as a captain entails. 

Then Matt turns the conversation onto what an amazing paramedic sylvis is.

"I haven't seen such a brave woman and someone who is so eager to put herself in danger to save others like Sylvie does." Matt says and Sylvie blushes."I just do what any decent person would." Matt and Sylvie smile at each for a beat. 

They clean up breakfast and then start setting up for the party.

It's around two PM when there's a decent crowd at the Brett's and Sylvie is introducing Matt to everyone, when she sees them.. Hope and Kyle, together holding hands…

Sylvie takes a deep breath and whispers into Matt's ear "look who is here." Matt follows Sylvie's gaze and sighs, then turns to Sylvie and says "are you ok?" His first concern is always Sylvie. "Yea, I just wish they didn't have to show up.." Sylvie admits as Matt kisses her hair. "I'm right here, I will not let them talk down to you or degrade you." Matt says as Kyle and Hope notice them and start to come over. Sylvie looks into Matt's eyes and smiles, she knows she's safe with him, no one will hurt her as long as she has him. That gives her comfort and strength. 

"Well, hello sylvie, Matt." Hope says with her fake smile.

"Hi hope, kyle." Sylvie says.

"Hello Chaplin, how are you?" Matt says being polite only because he's the chaplain.

"I'm good, what about you guys?" Kyle asks 

"I'm better than I have been in a long time." Matt says, smiling at Sylvie who blushes and says "I'm great." 

"So are you two together?" Hope asks.

Matt smiles and so does Sylvie, Sylvie looks to her hand that's holding Matt's, which has her engagement ring on it. "Yes, we are actually engaged." Matt says happily.

Sylvie smiles, she loves how happy Matt is because of their relationship and the baby.

"Oh, I didn't know." Kyle says, hope pipes up and says "how many engagements does this make? Five?" Sylvie frowns and says "no… three." Hope rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Anyway, hun, we should go find your grandma and then head out, it's a long drive back to Chicago, and they are calling for snow. I don't want to put you and the baby in danger." Matt says kissing her hair. Sylvie smiles at how thoughtful and caring Matt is.

"Baby?you're pregnant?" Kyle asked shocked.

"Yes, I am 6-8 weeks along." Sylvie says smiling and puts her hand on her belly.

"Wow, you really don't waste time do you?" Hope says and scoffs.

"Listen let's not make a scene this is a party for ruth." Matt says and Sylvie silently thanks him with her eyes.

Kyle and Hope just walk away when Alice and Garth appear by sylvies side. 

"It's starting to snow, you guys should probably start to head out before it gets too bad." Garth says and alice pipes up and says "or you can stay another night." Hopeful and smiles at matt and sylvie.

"We have shift in the morning mom or we would. You guys will have to come to Chicago soon." Sylvie says and Matt gets an idea, and decides to talk to Alice and Garth.

"We will honey." Alice says and hugs her daughter. Garth hugs Sylvie too, and then Sylvie says she's gone to say goodbye to Ruth and Ben, which leaves Matt alone with her parents. 

"About you guys coming to Chicago, you should come for Christmas, we will be on shift this Christmas but you could see the fire house and meet everyone. I think it would be a nice surprise for sylvie." Matt says.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea!!" Alice says clapping her hands together in excitment. 

"Yes that would be nice, Ben will be back out on tour by then, and mom will be back in her nursing home, so it'll just me Alice and I." Garth says smiling fondly at Alice at the mention of her name. 

"Okay then it's settled then. You guys will spend Christmas with us!" Matt says and Alice and Garth both smile and nod at him as Sylvie approaches. 

"We should get going Matt, the snow is really coming down out there." Sylvie says as she approaches them.

"Okay, thank you Alice and Garth for having us for the last few days." Matt says hugging Alice and shaking Garth's hand.

"Oh Matt, you don't have to thank us. We are all family, your welcome anytime." Alice says patting Matt's cheek fondly. It's a strange feeling for matt to have parents that are so warm and loving like Sylvies, he's glad his kids will have amazing grandparents like them.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Matt says to them.

Sylvie says goodbye to her parents and then they head out.

"I had a great time, thank you Matt for coming with me!" Sylvie says happily.

"No problem, I had a great time as well. Thanks for bringing me." Matt says and kisses Sylvie tenderly. Once they are in the truck and on their way home, they start talking about finding a new place to live in, together. 

They talk all the way back to Chicago, then they crash at Matt's place. The drive was touch and go but they made it. 

They rest up for shift the next day. They both know they will have a lot of explaining to do… 


	7. Bleeding love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something that just came to me, I love this song and I thought it be perfect to describe syl ies struggle with loving matt even though he was married to her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm so excited for this chapter and the next. I know I brought gabby back but I thought this was a better interaction between them then the dinner they had with the bodends, hope you all love it as much as I do..  
> Xxx

I do not own these characters or this song….

Love you all 

Xx

\---------------------

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain

Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen

But something happened, for the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground, found something true

And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy

Sylvie has known for a long time now that she loves Matthew Casey, and now she's finally engaged to him.

She won't let anybody or anything come in between them...not even ex best friends…

\--------------------

After matt and sylvie got back from fowlerton they told 51 of their news about their engagement and pregnancy, they were all thrilled for them but three days later Gabby calls Sylvie and says she's in town and wants to talk…

So Sylvie agrees and goes to meet Gabby at a cafe near Matt's apartment. 

"So I hear you and Matt are engaged and pregnant…" Gabby comes right out with it, once they are seated and takes their bulky winter jackets off.

"Yes, we are. I didn't figure it would matter to you as you're engaged yourself." Sylvie says matter of factly.

"Well it matters to me that neither of you thought to talk to me about it or see how I would feel about it."

Gabby says, like she has a right to know. 

She doesn't have a right though, she's the one that left, she's the one that destroyed Matt and Sylvie both. They bonded over her leaving and they fell in love…

\----------

Sylvies taken back to the day she realized she was head over heels for Matthew Casey…

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

It was during a call last winter, right after new years. 

It was a call to a daycare fire and Matt had brought this little girl over to Sylvie at the ambo. The little girl was six years old and had taken in some smoke, she was scared but Matt handled it perfectly. 

Matt had talked to the little girl the whole time sylvie was treating her, and when the little girl asked for matt to go in the ambo with her, he did not hesitate one bit. He cleared it with Chief then hopped aboard the back with sylvie and the little girl. Matt held onto the little girls hand the whole time. That's when sylvie realized she was doomed, she was madly in love with Captain Matthew Casey. There was nothing she could do about it, she wanted to be with him and start the life she thought so many times that either she didn't want that life or she couldn't have it and still work, but somehow she knew matt would make everything perfect…

Now it's almost a year later and she's still madly in love with him, pregnant with his baby, and engaged to the most wonderful man alive..

Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness, I see your face

Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

Now she's faced with explaining how much she truly loves matt to Gabby, sylvies ex best friend and Matt's ex wife. 

"How did this happen?" Gabby asks acting like she still has a right to know about their lives but she doesn't.

"Gabby, you left us, almost 3 years ago now, and you think you have a right to know how we fell in love? Well here's the answer, we came together to help each other with the grief of losing you and then Otis right after. I knew I loved him since last January, we are happy. You were my best friend one point in our lives and you were his wife yes, but you chose to leave us both. Don't you think we deserve to be happy now?" Sylvie says getting more frustrated by the second.

"Well I had to leave and get a break but I expected Matt to follow me and we would of been happy." Gabby says and the all of a sudden sylvie senes his presence and she's right his hand finds her shoulder and he kisses her temple and sits next to her.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked with a smile. "Stella and foster, they were worried when you haven't answered their text since you got here." Matt explains holding sylvies hand and runs his thumb between her knuckles. 

"And gabby, I am surprised you don't know me better than that, I would have never been happy in Puerto rico, and I wouldn't have let you put yourself at risk to have a baby. I am finally happy please stop pushing for answers and for me to be back with you because that will never, ever happen." Matt says point blankley.

"But Matt-" she's cut of by matt putting his hands up.

"Thanks enough Gabby, I don't want to stress sylvie and I will not let you put my family in jeopardy. " matt says,

That's when its confirmed to sylvie that her and this baby are everything to Matt. 

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

"I can't believe you think she's your family, I thought I was." Gabby says looking shocked.

"Gabby you were but when you sent those divorce papers, that was the end of us and you chose that..so I moved on with my life and you apparently have to as well." Matt says getting up and getting sylvies jacket and helping her in it.

"So this is it?" Gabby says with sadness in her voice. "Yes this is it, please stop bothering us gabby…" matt days as he puts a protective arm around sylvie.

"I'm sorry we hurt you gabby, but you hurt us too." Syl ie says as matt puts cash on the table to pay for sylvies tea and gabby's coffee.

"Goodbye dawson." Matt says as he turns his back on her and walk out of the cafe with sylvie.

Once they are outside, sylvie pulls Matt into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for" Matt asks as he pulls away and leans their foreheads together. 

"For standing up for me and our baby, also for knowing that I needed you, for just always being there when I need you, I love you Matt Casey. " Sylvie says kissing him again. 

"Always, I will always be there for you and this baby, no matter what. I love you Sylvie Brett." Matt says kissing her temple.

And it's draining all of me

Oh they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing

Oh, you cut me open and I

Oh, you cut me open and I

I keep

Oh, you cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

Matt and sylvie spend the rest of the day checking out houses that would be perfect for their growing family. 


	8. My girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's replays the moment he feel in love with sylvie..
> 
> Sorry it's not long but chapter 9 should be up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do both their moments that they feel in love with each other..

I don't own this song or the characters love you all..

Xx

She looks so pretty with no makeup on

You should hear her talkin' to her momma on phone

I love it when she raps to an Eminem song

That's my girl

Man her eyes really drive me crazy

You should see her smile when she holds a baby

I can honestly say that she saved me

My girl, yeah

Matt Casey was completely out of control with the fact that he feel head over heels in love with his ex wife's best friend. 

Sylvie Brett was his girl, it just took him 6 years to realize that. He often caught himself daydreaming of what it would have been like if he had been with her since day one. 

As much as he loved gabby he would of traded all the heart ache just to of been with sylvie.

Matt's sitting on Severides roof with him, smoking a cigar and just going through matt and sylvies whole relationship since day one, in his head.

"What's on you mind casey? You seem a million miles away."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm just thinking about the moment I realized I loved Sylvie." Matt explains with a smile on his face, as he remembers the moment. 

"When was it?" 

Matt takes in a deep breath and replays the day.

Yeah that's my girl

In the passenger seat, windows down dancing around

Causin' a scene, that's my girl

Sippin' crown and sprite, in a ball cap turned back

Ooh she got me like

Yeah baby girl you gone and done it again

Makin' all the guys wish you were with them

But I bet they don't see what I see when I see my girl

Every night before she goes to bed

She hits her knees and bows her head

Thanks the Lord for another day

I just thank him for my girl

It was the firemen's picnic two summers ago. It had been six months since Gabby left. Matt was finally getting into a better place, but it was all thanks to Sylvie Brett. 

Sylvie was over playing games with all the kids. She was wearing this cute little blue flowered sundress.

Matt couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He saw her in a new light that day. Sylvie was playing with Terrance and the herman kids and all matt could think about was what she look like with their kids by her side. He wants to have the life he always wanted with her and only her.

Yeah that's my girl

In the passenger seat, windows down dancing around

Causin' a scene, that's my girl

Sippin' crown and sprite, in a ball cap turned back

Ooh she got me like

Yeah baby girl you gone and done it again

Makin' all the guys wish you were with them

But I bet they don't see what I see when I see my girl

Oh my girl

Yeah, that's my girl

In my truck, in the songs that I sing with the radio up (my girl)

In my heart, in my soul, in the air that I breathe every day (that's my girl)

Yeah everything (my girl)

"I didn't know you had feelings for her for that long." Severide says as he takes another puff of his cigar.

"I have man, I love her, I wish I would of realized it earlier and told her as soon as I knew." Matt says as he looks at his look screen on his phone, it's a picture of him kisses sylvie's hair, while they where in fowlerton . His girl, forever and always. 

Yeah that's my girl

In the passenger seat, windows down dancing around

Causin' a scene, that's my girl

Sippin' crown and sprite, in a ball cap turned back

Ooh she got me like

Yeah baby girl you gone and done it again

Makin' all the guys wish you were with them

But I bet they don't see what I see when I see my girl

Oh, my girl

Yeah, that's my girl

After Matt's chat with Severide he goes to his apartment, where he finds sylvie asleep on the sofa, with a pint of ice cream on the coffee table.

Matt thinks to him self, this is the life he wants…

My girl..


	9. The calm before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathered at Molly's to celebrate matt and sylvie.

It was 3 nights away from Matt and Sylvie's wedding, and all of 51 plus their spouses are at Molly's celebrating Matt and Sylvie. 

Sylvie is sitting with Stella, Foster, violet and chloe 

Stella raises her glass and the rest follow as she starts to speak "let's drink to our Sylvie finally, and I mean finally marrying the one and only Matt Casey." All the girls raised their glasses and toast to "Sylvie and Matt" as Sylvie just giggles as she drinks her sparkling cider. 

"So how does it feel to finally be marrying him?" Foster asks as she nods her head towards the captain that can't keep his eyes off his soon to be wife.

Sylvie looks in the direction that Emily is nodding to, Sylvie sees matt looking at her and smiling, she returns the smile, then says "amazing 100% amazing. " Sylvie says smiling into her glass.

The girls all laugh. After a while Herman clinks a beer bottle, to get everyone's attention. 

"Okay so now that I got all your guys attention, let's toast to the happy couple we are celebrating tonight." Herman says as everyone cheers and Stella and Emily push Matt and Sylvie into the center of Molly's. 

"Now I know there will be tons of toasts at the wedding but I want to say mine now." Herman says, takes a breath then says "Casey I have known you since you were a cocky candidate, now your captain and marry the love of your life. We have all seen the game of cat and mouse you two played for way too long." Herman pauses as everyone, including Matt and Sylvie laugh as Matt pulls Sylvie closer to him and kisses her hair. "Now I hope you guys have a wonderful and long life together. I have seen both of you go through to much heartache. Sylvie I have seen you grow into such an amazing paramedic and watching your guys love bloom has really been a treasure. If I can give you one piece of advice, specially in our line of work, never go to sleep angry. . "Herman says and everyone agrees with him. "let's raise a glass to Matt and Sylvie, The soon to be Casey's." Herman says raising his bottle and everyone follows suit.

Matt kisses Sylviie at that moment tenderly and sweetly. After a beat matt takes the attention of the crowd and looks at Sylvie then says, "Thank you Herman, that means a lot." Matt pauses and then says "well sylvie what do you think of finally telling everyone the gender of our baby." Matt says and Stella and Emily squeal in excitement. Sylvie laughs and says "well we could keep them in suspense. " she teases her two best friends as they shoot her a pointed look.

Matt laughs then says "I think we best tell them before Stella and Emily kills me." Everyone laughs and Sylvie nods in agreement.

"We are having a boy!" Matt yells.

Everyone cheers and applauds. 

Everyone comes around them and hugs them and congratulates them.

"So what's his name?" Emily and Stella says in unison, as them and severide, chole, Joe, violet and gallo all gather around them.

"Alexander Matthew Andrew casey." Matt says looking at sylvie then to severide as the two are reminded of their best friend.

"He would of loved it, hell his head would of swelled twice its size at that honour." Kelly says patting matt on the back, everyone but matt, Severide, Joe, sylvie and stella, didn't understand.

"Andrew, well andy was matt and Kelly's best friend he died, before I came to 51." Sylvie explains. 

"Oh," gallo, violet, chloe,and foster all said in unison.

"I think, he would love it, and I think he would be proud of both of us, finally following in his footsteps of settling down." Matt said to Kelly as they broke away from the crowd, to have a moment of honoring andy.

Even though kelly and stella aren't pregnant they are settling down more than matt or andy ever thought he would.

"I think so let's drink to that!."

Kelly said raising his glass to andy.

The night went on for a while and then everyone went home to rest up for the next days shift..

But no one was really ready for what was about to happen that day… 


	10. The ending of life it self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaking sadness. Matt has an accident in a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love I decided to turn this into a death fic cause I already got a fluff piece going

It's just another day, matt casey thinks. But it's not tomorrow he i0s suppose to marry his best friend. But today hes got shift. Its sylvies last shift before maternity leave.  
They head out to the station, matt goes to get his morning coffee and sylvie finds stella and emily and talks to them.  
Just then the alarms go off.  
Building collapsed on 190 lake shore drive, all units respond.

Matt and rest of the house jump into action, Matt finds sylvie and says "stay safe, I love you both." Matt says kissing her with his hand on her belly and she smiles and says "we love you to, forever." Matt smiles and responds to her by saying "Always." They kiss and head to their rings.   
None of them knew what today would bring. But it was a dark and dreary day, sylvie had a bad feeling in her gut.

\--------  
They get to the scene it's a mess on top of the structure falling apart theres people stuck inside. Matt jumps into action and orders his men around.  
He looks at sylvie with love in his eyes and nods to her.  
She nods back and mouths "we love you." Matt smiles at her and heads inside the building.   
Once in there he makes his way to the back where there was a day care and him and gallo start taking the children out but just as Matt is taking the last one out he hears a creak, a firemens worst sound. The floor starts to give he tosses the child to gallo, gallo rushes out to save the child.  
The floor collapsed and matt gets thrown into the basement where the fire started, when gallo sees what has happened he yells into the radio. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, FIREFIGHTER DOWN, ITS THE CAPTAIN."   
When sylvie hears this her guts twists into a million knots.   
Chief quickly sends Squad in and foster trys to comfort sylvie but she starts crying. Gallo comes out and brings them the child that matt saved.  
"What happened?" Asked sylvie as foster takes the little girl and starts to triage her, while the chief comes over to them.  
"Captain was bringing the little girl out when the floor gave out he tossed her to me and fell through. " sylvies got tears pouring down her face.  
"I'm so sorry sylvie." Gallo says and she nods curtly. Chief gives her a one armed hug and says "he'll be fine hes a fighter, he has so much to fight for." Chief says.  
"Thanks chief." Sylvie says.  
Just then Severides voice booms out over the radio.  
"We got him get ambo ready." Severide says.  
"Kidd, you'll drive as foster works on him and sylvie goes with in the back." Chief barks.  
"Yes sir." Kidd says   
As she jumps into the driver's seat.  
Severide and Cruz brings out casey  
Casey is covered in burns and his mask is covered in blood, He's unconscious.  
Sylvie sobs as she runs over to him.  
Foster whispers to kids, "I can't get a pulse." Sylvie over hears and sobs harder, and says "come back to us baby, please."  
Severide removes sylvie from the side of Matt's stretcher and trys to console her, even though he is a mess himself, it's his best friend, he can't lose another one.  
"Hes going to be okay." Severide says as he holds sylvie while they try to get Matt's heart beating.  
"Come on we gotta go, I got a pulse but its weak." Foster says   
Sylvie hops into the back with foster and Severide yells at squad to load up, because they are following the ambo.  
There's a patrol car that give them a police escort to the hospital.   
Once in the ambo, foster tells sylvie "you need to prepare yourself for the worst and hope for the best, because honestly, it's not looking good."  
Sylvie nods and silent crys as foster works on matt.   
They had their whole life ahead of them, they were suppose to grow old together. This wasn't suppose to be the how it ended for them.  
Sylvies head is spinning by the time they reach med and they whisk matt away, will halstead comes over to sylvie and says "we will do everything we can for him." Squeezes sylvie shoulder and then heads to the ED.  
Kelly and the rest of squad burst into the waiting room, with truck and chief behind them.  
Kelly and chief comme right over to the three woman. Kidd and foster got sylvie in a bear hug trying to calm her.  
"Hey, this isn't good for the baby, you gotta try to calm down girl, I know it's hard, but you have to try." Foster tells sylvie as the men approach.  
"Shes right sylvie, this isn't good." Cheif says giving sylvie a one armed hug.  
"What if this is the end and matt never gets to meet our son, what if I never get to tell him how much I love him?" Sylvie says as she starts to hiccup.   
"I know it scary right now but you gotta stay positive for you and this little guy." Kelly says hugging sylvie.  
Just then there hear the code go of "Code Blue, we need a crash cart in here." Will says and that's when the world goes black for sylvie Brett.   
The next moments of her life are all in a blurr. Matt cording on the table, kelly punching the wall, will coming out and telling everyone that he's so sorry for their loss. All she feels is numb, numbness over comes sylvie, she can't breath, she can't think. It's just heart retching sobs…


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matts funeral.  
> the end of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love sorry the story ended this way but i wanted to focus on some other storys i might return to this on or start it over in the future.

Numbness.  
It's all Sylvie felt for days.   
She was so thankful for Kelly, Stella and Foster. They all helped her get Matt’s Funeral together.  
Kelly made sure he got the proper farewell he deserved.  
The house wasn't the same anymore.  
Sylvie told Chief that she couldn't go back after the baby was born, as she could never go back there without Matt. Boden understood, and was fighting for her to get the best pensions possible.  
Sylvies parents came to Chicago and stayed with Sylvie for a while, they are gonna stay after Matt's funeral, then come back when the baby is born.  
\----  
It's the day of Matt's funeral.  
Sylvies stands by the window looking out to the passing by cars as Kelly approaches her.  
“The limo is here, Sylvie.” Kelly says laying a hand on her shoulder.  
Sylvie starts to sob and says “How am i supposed to do this without him?” Sylvie asks and then she adds “I keep praying this is all a bad dream because I don't know how to live without him, Kelly. How does one go on after a loss like this? My son will never know his father, and that kills me. I'm so angry and hurt and sad.”  
“I know it hurts, and I don't know how you are supposed to move on from this, but I know Matt would want you to.” Kelly says as tears start to stream down his face.  
Stella comes over as Sylvie starts to sob, and her legs threaten to give out on her.  
“Shh, we got you girl.” Stella says as her and Kelly both hold on to her.  
“We have to go, unforatantially.” Foster comes over and tells the three friends.  
“Okaayy.” Sylvie sobs and Foster takes Kelly's spot and helps Sylvie out of the house, all of 51, Christie and Violet and Sylvies parents waiting by the limo.  
Numbness is all Sylvie feels its heart recking to know she's about to say goodbye forever to the love of her life.  
\---------------------------------------  
All of 51 tries to be there for Sylvie but she just closes in on herself.  
Once they reach the firefighters church where they were supposed to get Married at last week, she falls apart in Kellys arms and Herman comes over to try and help console Sylvie.  
“I know kid, it's not fair.” Herman says as he rubs her back.  
Herman wishes he could have taken Matt's place, he had so much to live for, so much life left. It just wasn't fair. They all felt that way even Sylvie.

They walk in the church and the song shine your light on me, starts to play.

The cry of the city like a siren's song  
Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long  
Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky  
Must be someone's soul passing by  
Chief speaks first.

“Matthew Casey, well he was the best man i have ever had the privilege of knowing, he was an exceptional firefighter and leader, Friend, Almost husband and brother. He was like a Son to me, and it kills me to think he will never meet his own son.” boden pauses as tears start to fall.  
“He was such a kind soul, he would do anything for anybody no matter who you were.  
Matt we will miss you, 51 will never be the same without. We love you Captain Casey.”  
With that Kelly goes up to the podium to speak next.  
“I have known Matt since the academy, he was the bravest of the brave, the strongest person i knew. Life just kept throwing him curve balls and finally when life was going good for him, he got taken away from us way too soon. “ Kelly had to pause as tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
“Brother, I promise you I will take care of Sylvie and that son of yours. I promise he will know you and how much of a hero his dad was. Rest in peace matty, we love you.”  
Sylvie walks up to the podium and hugs Kelly and whispers in his ear “Thank you, stay with me please, i dont have the strength to do this alone.”   
“Of course.” Kelly says and stands by Sylvies side as she reads from her letter to him.  
“Matt i , i don't know how to say goodbye, we were supposed to die of old age in our bed together with the children and grandchildren surrounding us. I still feel like this is all a horrible nightmare that I'll wake up from. But with each passing day I know it's the frightening truth. My darling I love you, I don't know how to do this without you, but I promise I'll keep fighting everyday for you and our son. I know you wouldn't want to be sad, you would say something so selfless and right in this moment but I want to be selfish Matt I want you back so bad.`` Sylvie says and the sobs start to wrack her body.  
Kelly takes Sylvie back to her seat as Herman rings the bell.  
These are the streets  
Where we used to run where your Papa's from  
These are the days  
Where you become what you become  
These are the streets  
Where the story's told  
The truth unfolds  
Darkness settles in

Ding, Ding, Ding  
Ding, Ding, Ding  
Ding, Ding, Ding  
Foster takes over, consoling Sylvie as Kelly, Boden, Stella, Herman, Mouch and Cruz carry Matts caset out.  
Sylvies barely keeps it together as she sobs into foster's shoulder, Cindy, Trudy, and Chole come over to try to pay their respects and \console the frantic widow. 

Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so i can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength  
To carry on, carry on  
Don't want to be a hero  
Just an everyday man  
Trying to do the job the very best he can  
But now it's like living on borrowed time  
Out on the rim, over the line  
Always tempting fate like a game of chance  
Never want to stick around to the very last dance  
Sometimes i stumble and take a hard fall  
Loose (?) hold your grip off the wall  
Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so i can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
Carry on  
I thought i saw him walking by the side of the road  
Maybe trying to find his way home  
He's here but not here  
He's gone but not gone  
Just hope he knows if I get lost  
Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so i can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
To carry on

Matt casey 1980-2020  
Forever Loved  
Forever & Always  
The End.


End file.
